Measuring devices such as the ruler or measuring tape have long been used to make determinations of distance. The devices usually consist of elongated strips of material having a straight measuring edge. Indicia of measured units of length are imprinted along the straight edge to allow the user of the device to make a direct visual reading of a linear distance when the edge of the device is laid adjacent to the measured dimension. The elongated strip may be manufactured of flexible or rigid materials. Flexible strips may be windable on a reel for ease of storage and conveyance. Wood, plastic, steel, and plastic-coated cloth are materials often used as strips. The indicia may be imprinted by chemical etching, stamping, silkscreening, photoengraving, or other means.
One application of the conventional yardstick or measuring tape is to determine the center of a linear distance. When using conventional measuring devices, this determination requires a computational step. The additional computational step consumes time and may result in error.
For example, it is often desirable to determine the location of the center of a wall in order to hang a picture. The width of the wall may be determined directly, using the measuring tape. However, to find the center of the wall, the width must now be divided in half. The division may be performed either mentally or by using a calculator. The resulting quotient is the distance between an end of the wall and its center. The center may finally be marked off by indexing the quotient on the scale of the measuring tape which is laid out adjacent to the measured dimension.
While the conventional ruler or measuring tape may be used effectively to determine a distance, it is an inefficient means of determining the centerpoint of that distance. Additional computational means, such as a calculator, pen and paper, or mental effort, must be employed. Therefore, a need exists for a measuring device that would simplify the determination of the centerpoint of a distance.